magos_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruzzbot
Disclaimer: Due to nature of Ruzzbots being essentially looted tanks with small Gargant like structure build onto them they can be created from multitude of profiles. Profile presented here is based on ''Leman Russ Battle Tank. ''If you want to create other variant of Ruzzbot (such as Morkador based on Malcador Heavy Tank) just copy base vehicle profile with fallowing changes: add 5 to Structural Integrity, decrees Maneuverability by 5, add Ramshackle Vehicle Trait, increase Size by one step and give it access to "Bot Weapons" section of this page. Type: Tracked Vehicle Tactical Speed: 12m Cruising Speed: 35kph Maneuverability: -15 Structural Integrity: 60 Size: Immense (8) Armour: Front 40, Side 32, Rear 20 Vehicle Traits: Enclosed, Reinforced Armour, Ponderous, Rugged, Tracked Vehicle, Ramshackle Crew: 1 Driver/Gunner, 1 Ork in the "bot" part, (May include more crew as seen fit) Carrying Capacity: None? Bot Weapons Ruzzbot's is equipped with 1+1d3 weapons on the "Bot" part. Each weapon mounting type should be chosen by the GM. * Zapp Gun (200m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 6; Clip -; Shocking, Inaccurate, Overheats, *) *Each time Zapp Gun scores a hit, roll 1d5 and add that many d10 to its damage for that shot. If 5 is rolled shot goes off but Ruzzbot suffers 1d10+5 E damage ignoring its armor as lightning cracks thru it. * Kannon (200m; S/–/–; 3d10+6 X; Pen 6; Clip 1; Reload Full; Blast 4, Concussive 2, Inaccurate, Unreliable) * Kill Kannon (300m; S/–/–; 3d10+8 X; Pen 8; Clip 1; Reload Full; Blast 8, Concussive 3, Inaccurate, Unreliable) * Lobba (30-200m; S/–/–; 2d10 X; Pen 1; Clip 1; Reload Full; Blast 6, Concussive 4, Inaccurate, Indirect 2, Unreliable) * Big shoota (120m; –/– /10; 1d10+6 I; Pen 2; Clip 60; Reload 2Full; Inaccurate, Unreliable) * Supa Shoota (Front Facing; 300m; –/–/8; 3d10+3 I; Pen 2; Clip 300; Inaccurate, Tracer Rounds) * Rokkits (300m; S/2/–; 3d10+8 X; Pen 8; Clip 1; Reload Half; Blast 2, Concussive 3) * Smasha Hama (Melee; 3d10+14 I; Pen 0; Concussive (5), Unwieldy) * Da Klaw/Rippa (Melee; 2d10+18 R; Pen 6; Tearing, Unwieldy, Power Field) * Some looted weapon Tank Weapon Fixed Battle Cannon (750m; S/–/–; 3d10+10 X; Pen 8; Clip 12; Reload 3 Full; Blast 10, Concussive 3, Reliable) Hull-mounted weapon (choose one of the following): * Heavy Bolter (150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) * Lascannon (300m; S/–/–; 5d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip 30; Reload 2 Full; Proven 3) * Heavy Flamer (Front Facing; 30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray (Optional) Sponson weapons (choose one of the following): * 2 Heavy Bolters (Left Facing/Right Facing; 150m; –/– /6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) * 2 Heavy Flamers (Left Facing/Right Facing; 30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray) * 2 Plasma Cannons (Left Facing/Right Facing; 120m; S/–/–; 2d10+10 E; Pen 8; Clip 32; Reload 5 Full; Blast 1, Maximal, Overheat) d7b8bf3802285c8dadf91549d3adc5ba.jpg RGhdtkX.jpg Category:Vehicle